


bella rosa

by calarinanis



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Contessina POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Contessina has loved three times in her life and each time the love grows deeper than before.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici, Contessina de' Bardi/Ezio Contarini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	bella rosa

_A rose in the first flush of love blooms with such vitality that it cannot be tempered._

_Nothing can compare to its heady scent, its vibrant colour and its perfect form._

“Ezio, Ezio.” Contessina whispered from her hiding place amongst the fields of his father’s land. 

The darkness of the night had settled upon the land, the only light from the twinkling stars above so Ezio found himself with a puzzled look upon his face as he searched for Contessina with nothing to guide him. She had hidden herself well this time, he noted, unlike previously when he had found her moments. The prickle of the wheat itched his leg and he attempted to resist the urge to scratch. He stepped into another row.

He felt something grab him by the ankle as his heart pounded out of his chest. He looked down at the culprit and breathed a sigh of relief. “Contessina.” The corners of his lips turned up at the sight of her, hidden amongst the grapes with a smirk upon her face. 

“Ezio.” She accepted his hand to help her stand up, brushing the dust from her apple green skirt. “I was beginning to think that you were, perhaps, lost.” Her words held a hint of challenge though she was smiling.

He kissed her hand delicately, noting how perfectly well formed and soft it was despite Contessina’s constant state of busying herself with one thing or another. “Sweet Contessina, my lady, how could I be lost when I have a jewel such as you to find? 

“You are too well versed in the arts of flattery, my dear lord Ezio.” She let out a laugh, strong and pleasant. “I fear your artist friends are corrupting you.” 

Brushing away a stray tendril of her dark hair, he stifled a chuckle. “I do not believe it is them who are corrupting me, _bella donna._ ” 

“Are you trying to imply something, my lord?” Her eyes widened with feigned shock. “Surely, you cannot mean me?” She took a step closer to him. 

The scent of lavender wafted towards him as he took her hand again. “I know of no other noble lady who hides in the fields of her lover with not even the slightest of doubt or fear.” He pressed another kiss to her hand although this time his lips slept a little longer upon her ivory hand. “No other noble lady who leaves her own home in the dead of night to exchange conversation with a poor man and an even poorer poet.”

“You do yourself too much wrong, my Ezio, for you are a poet they will speak of for centuries when we are naught but dust.” A tingle spread across her body as Ezio placed a kiss upon her cheek, his lips so lightly grazing the top of her cheekbone. 

Ezio pulled her closer, their lips mere moments away from touching. “And, you shall be this poet’s muse.” 

* * *

_A rose in the middle flush, twice bloomed now, has a strength that cannot be denied._

_No longer is it fragile, instead it is redder in colour and more fragrant than before._

“Will you be dining with me tonight, Cosimo?” Contessina asked as he entered their bedchamber.

Dressed all in black, she could see the dark circles that rimmed his eyes from the moment he had stepped through the door. It was no surprise, he had been working long hours these past days with very little reprieve. As a newlywed, she had been confused and hurt by his regular absences yet she knew him a little better now. He was a man devoted to his work. Pleasure was not a phrase with which he seemed familiar and she did not mean the carnal sort for they had discovered many things at night in bed. Yet, in the cold light of day he was a sombre sort of man with a hard to find humour. 

He glanced over at her, his mind full of a thousand things, and was momentarily taken aback. “Yes, once I’ve finished today’s accounts.” The words left his mouth in a hurry as he stared at his wife in a crimson dress he had never seen before. 

“Then, what time should I expect you for?” She felt the heat of his gaze upon her. The dress had worked, she noted, as he was still looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. “The last time, I waited two hours for you.” Her voice took on a teasing tone. 

“Give me ten minutes.” He suddenly found his appetite was roaring its way through his body though he was not sure it was for food. She looked like a goddess today, although not the angelic sort. He could not tear his eyes away from her brown eyes and the creamy white skin exposed by her dress. “Contessina, that dress…” His voice tailed off as she moved closer. 

“Yes, Cosimo?” She was enjoying this sudden lack of composure from her husband. It was a reminder that he was a man at heart despite his serious and practical behaviour. 

“You won’t wear it anywhere else, will you?” He had decided that it was far too sinful for public sight and that he would very much enjoy removing it tonight. “It’s not seemly.” He added on to explain his request.

“That does depend.” Her mouth curved into a smile and her eyes were glinting with mischief. 

“On what?” His voice was gruff as he pulled her into an embrace. She had been a good wife thus far but they had not properly been lovers. He intended to remedy that after dinner. 

She paused for a moment. “Will you be having dinner with me now?”

“Strangely, I do feel an appetite.” The accounts could wait, he wanted to spend this time with his Contessina. 

* * *

_A rose in the final flush, thrice bloomed, does not wither and instead has a serenity that cannot be disturbed._

_No more will it be sweet, it is strong with spicy notes and deepened with time._

“Contessina.” Cosimo whispered her name as they lay in bed, her beautiful hair spilling over both their pillows. 

She was still half asleep with glazed eyes yet she turned to face him. “Cosimo.” She could have slept for longer but Cosimo’s voice held a touch of nerves and she did not want him to bottle his worries once more. 

The sun had just risen, a bright ball of orange amongst the blue and purple streaked skies. There was birdsong mixed with the chatter of kitchen staff and the babble of the babe that slept in a cot at the foot of their bed. She sat up against the backboard of their bed and stretched, her arms still heavy with tiredness. 

“How could you forgive me with such ease, Contessina?” The words burst out of his mouth. He had gone to sleep with the thoughts upon his mind and found himself tormented with dreams of Maddalena threatening to come between him and Contessina. “How could you accept the child?”

She took his hand and felt the calluses cut into his palms. “Our marriage has not always been a happy one, Cosimo, but that does not mean it was not worth saving.” She met his anguished blue eyes. “We have shared so much in our life together, it is not worth throwing away all of the good for a single mistake.”

“I have not always treated you fairly, Contessina, and I have mistrusted you time and time again.” His voice was low and hoarse, not its proud commanding self that had the possibility to terrify. 

“But, you love me, do you not?” She did not wait for him to answer because she knew the truth even if he did not speak it. “And, I love you now more than I think I have ever loved you before because we have grown together and we have forgiven each other for our faults.” 

“I do love you and I am grateful you have always been my support, Contessina, but I cannot shake the thought that this is merely a pleasant dream.” Cosimo had not wanted to admit his feelings but they came tumbling out anyway. 

She allowed herself a little laugh, silvery and gentle. “Oh, Cosimo. We have never had that fiery, passionate love but I think we can allow ourselves a little peace, do you not think?” She rested her head upon his shoulder. “We will live out this dream together as we have always done.”

“I do not deserve you, Contessina.” Cosimo said as he accepted her words and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
